


2016 BAP Christmas Drabbles

by Embers



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, each chapter is a different pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: A compilation of 4 ficlets written for some wonderful people I've met through the BAP fandom.





	1. Let It Snow - BangJae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts), [golden_kimono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/gifts), [fade131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade131/gifts).



> This one is for T, who I sadly could not tag as a recipient! Thanks for being so wonderful ♡♡♡♡

Yongguk is used to hearing more knocks on his door now.

The members visit as a group occasionally, but it’s always easier to just drop by in pairs or alone when the fancy strikes them. When they miss each other too much. He can always tell when it’s one of the kids knocking; not as loud as his siblings or older friends or as matter-of-fact sounding as his parents. When they come together it’s several short taps; a way to warn him maybe that he would be giving up silence for a few hours at least, though he never minds, not now. He imagines them as kittens behind the door, scratching softly at the wood to be let in. It makes him smile.

Today, Yongguk knows Himchan and Daehyun have a radio appearance, Jongup a vocal lesson, and Junhong would surely be spending his day off with his family, setting up their new house.

“Youngjae,” he says, letting the singer in, “Want me to order in?”

The younger man shakes out his hair, a light dusting of snow melting into his coat.

“Have you eaten?”

Yongguk shakes his head.

“Then yes.”

Youngjae knows where the take-out menus are and he lets the younger man go through them, picking something out and placing the order. It might have grated on him in the past; almost being babied as he saw it, but it could be nice he now knows. Something everyone needed once in a while.

“So,” he begins as they settle on the couch, still new and welcome to the wearing down the members are sure to put it through, “Tell me what’s been happening.”

Youngjae grins and it’s that cute smile, the easy kind that comes when he’s rough housing with Daehyun or making Junhong blush.

“You know everything already, hyung, nothing’s changed since yesterday. I just wanted to spend some time with you, is all.”

 

*             *             *

 

By the time midnight rolls around the snow is has gotten heavier and already coats everything outside. The few cars out on the road move at a snail’s pace, wipers moving frantically.

“It’s gonna be a while before this is cleaned up…maybe it’s faster to walk home?”

Yongguk frowns at the idea from where he’s putting containers into the recycling.

“Youngjae-yah, you’re not going anywhere in that mess.”

The younger man turns to him then, something hesitant in his demeanour.

“It’s not so far from the dorm hyung-“

“Exactly, which means manager-hyung can easily pick you up in the morning if you really need to be back.”

“It’s just…I know you wanted your own space and everything…”

Yongguk finishes clearing out the take out bags before gently manoeuvring Youngjae back to the couch.

“It wasn’t like that. I mean yes, we all need that sometimes but…I never mind you guys staying over. And I insist on it tonight, okay? So pick the next movie.”

 

*             *             *

 

Youngjae wakes first the next day.

Yongguk is out like a light and Youngjae keeps his cheek where it is pressed against the elder’s shoulder. Getting Yongguk to sleep could be a mission but once he slept he could sleep like the dead and no one wanted to pull him out of it too soon.

Besides, he’s too comfortable like this. Yongguk smells familiar, like the woodsy cologne and aftershave he favours and the faintest hint of ramen seasoning. He makes a note to make sure that’s not _all_ the elder’s been eating lately and text Himchan to bring groceries over on his next visit.

He lets out a little sigh, burrowing further into the cocoon they’ve made on the large sofa Yongguk had bought for his living room.

An arm comes around him soon after, tugging him in just a little closer.

The snow is still falling and Youngjae is sure it won’t be much easier to get home today, but he’ll worry about that later. For now, everything is just right.


	2. Home for the Holidays - BangHimDae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk and Himchan need the perfect gift for Daehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For golden_kimono! Hope you enjoy it <33

“Maybe this?”

“Himchan, those are diamonds.”

“So? It’s not like we can’t afford them and they’ll look beautiful on him.”

Yongguk sighs steering Himchan away from the display case and towards the insanely long line at the nearby coffee shop instead. They could both use it and it would certainly give them time to talk about the issue at hand: what to get Daehyun for Christmas.

“That’s not the problem. You know he feels burdened with stuff like that. And before you say it, yes, he knows we don’t expect the same…financial gesture but still. You can get how it might make someone feel, right?”

Himchan pouts and Yongguk wants to kiss it away, but he’s trying to remain stern here.

“He’d just look so pretty in it, Yongguk.”

Yongguk smirks at this.

“He looks pretty in everything. And nothing.”

Himchan returns the expression, “Yes well… we can’t get him _nothing_ , so any big ideas?”

“Just one. But I think you’ll like it.”

 

*             *            *

 

On Christmas Eve, Daehyun comes over with his little duffle bag and arms full of gift bags.

“Excited for the last term of senior year?” Himchan asks, helping Daehyun with the load.

“God yes, I’ve been in that dorm for far too long!”

Himchan shares a look with Yongguk over the younger man’s head as he’s clinging to the eldest man in greeting.

“I missed hyungs,” Daehyun is saying into Yongguk’s chest, “I hate exams, I hate them and I would rather stare at you for hours. If I never read another text on economics, it’ll be too soon.”

Himchan heads over, kissing Daehyun’s crown while Yongguk drops a few pecks of his own across the younger’s tanned neck.

“Well tonight, we promise you don’t have to lift a finger. You deserve some pampering, baby.”

Daehyun perks up at this, a happy little affirmation sounding.

They lead him over to the dining room where Himchan has prepared all their favourites, Yongguk as his ever diligent sous chef. He’d even gone and gotten the one make of wine Daehyun found to be palpable, despite it ranking a solid #27 on Himchan’s list.

Dinner is several dishes, each more filling than the last and soon enough they are curled together on the couch, softened by food and drink.

Yongguk is holding Himchan’s hand smiling at Daehyun between them, brushing his cheeks softly.

“How did you manage to get this much glitter on you?”

“Gift wrapping. It’s contagious; it’ll be all over you now. You’re both marked!”

He bites one of Himchan’s shoulders as he says this, leaving playful indents on the skin. Himchan wouldn’t mind if they stayed there forever.

“Seriously though, it’s all over me,” Daehyun pouts.

Himchan lets a hand venture under Daehyun’s soft sweater, brushing at warm skin.

“ _All_ over?”

“Hmm. Guess you boys will just have to find out later,” the youngest sing-songs, “Depends how much I like my presents.”

Yongguk stands and heads over to where they’d kept the small box, neatly wrapped for Daehyun and sitting innocently on the living room mantle.

“In that case,” he says holding it out.

Daehyun grins, taking the box and shaking it near his ear, “I was kidding, but Youngjae said you guys were having a tough time this year. What could it be?”

He opens the box without preamble and both Himchan and Yongguk watch on nervously. It _is_ the perfect gift really, but only if he wants it.

A key sits in the velvet lining, brand new and shiny.

Daehyun looks up at them, eyes wide.

“You’ll be moving out of that dorm soon…and we thought maybe-” Himchan cuts himself off here, shifting in his place on the couch, “What do you think?”

Daehyun looks from the key to each of them and back to the key several times.

“So this, this isn’t just a _water-our-plants-when-we’re-away_ key, this is a _move-in-with-us_ key? A real…key?”

Yongguk kneels on the ground at Daehyun’s feet, gently lifting one of his hands to kiss his palm.

“Yes. A real key. If you want it, that is. And it’s okay if you don’t, but it’s ready for you if you do.”

“I want it!” Daehyun leaps up and pulls them both in, dropping loud kisses on both their cheeks, “I want it, I do, oh my god, this…thank you. I love you.”

Himchan sighs in relief, “Oh good, that means we can explain part two.”

Himchan takes one of Daehyun’s hands and pulls him along down the short hallway to their bedroom, Yongguk following closely behind.

“Here.”

The younger man looks around, stepping into the room to survey it more closely. He walks around a bit, stopping short when he bumps into a corner of the bed frame.

“It feels tighter…was this edge always this far out?”

“Nope.”

Daehyun looks at the bed then, stepping around it curiously.

“So this…?”

Himchan grins and winds arms around Daehyun’s waist from the back, setting his chin on a narrow shoulder affectionately.

“Yep. The biggest size we could get, perfect for all three of us.”

“Well then,” Daehyun says, stepping out of Himchan’s hold and dropping onto the bed, laughing in amusement went it bounces with him, “we should start breaking it in.”


	3. Let Your Heart Be Light - BangDae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun wants to bring Christmas to Yongguk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fade! It's late but I hope it makes you smile <3

Daehyun surveys the apartment, still rather bare and only fitted with the basics. Yongnam had let him and Junhong in, the younger downstairs to get the remaining box of decorations they had brought to bring Christmas to Yongguk’s new home.

Yongguk loves the holidays, but with everything going on his focus hadn’t been on trivial things like decorations and Daehyun isn’t about to let his apartment remain so dull this time of year.

He’s setting up the small tree they’d gotten in a corner of the living room when Junhong returns, setting a box down with a grunt.

“Isn’t this a bit much, hyung? I mean this is Yongguk-hyung,” Junhong is saying, going through the box full of obnoxious decorations and baubles.

“He’ll love it. It’ll be loud and bright and he won’t wanna look at it too long half the time but he’ll love it. It’ll be like _we’re_ here,” the elder says stubbornly, already circling the tree with magenta tinsel.

Junhong considers the star in his hands, each point a different bright colour. It isn’t something Yongguk would ever pick out himself.

“Yeah,” he says, reaching up to set it atop the tree, “It definitely will.”

It takes just over an hour for them to get Yongguk’s apartment “just right” as Daehyun insisted, and Junhong surveys the result with satisfaction when they finally finish.

“Hey, it actually looks pretty good when it comes together, huh hyung?”

He turns around when he gets nothing but silence and what he sees makes him smile.

 

*             *             *

 

_Hey hyung, know when you’ll be heading home? I think Dae’s coming to see you, wouldn’t want him to wait around too long. It’s late._

Yongguk had set out as soon as he’d gotten Junhong’s text. He reads it over again in the elevator on the way up, hoping it isn’t anything too serious. Daehyun isn’t waiting in the lobby, and getting out of the elevator Yongguk can’t see him in the hallway either.

Perhaps he’d gone home?

Yongguk lets himself in to his apartment, stopping short at the doorway when the glow of soft, coloured lighting hits him before he even flicks a switch. His apartment is lit, twinkling lights reflecting off sparkling decorations and ornaments and a loaded tree.

He turns on the light, squinting slightly at how bright everything is when he notices something-or someone, as it were- under the tree.

Yongguk walks over and reaches down to run fingers through the person’s hair, laughing softly to himself when it makes them wrinkle their nose and swat at him. He can’t resist pinching one of the figure’s cheeks at that and it wakes them; eyes fluttering open as he jumps in his place on the floor.

“Hyung? Hyung!” Daehyun sits up, “Oh…you’re back I was supposed to…am I on the floor?”

“You must have fallen asleep.”

“Junhong’s gonna get it…”

Yongguk helps Daehyun up, “Don’t be too mad. He put a blanket on you. And made you pretty.”

He tugs on the bow tied with a flourish upon Daehyun’s head with a laugh.

“I’m always pretty, doesn’t hyung think so?”

Yongguk hums in agreement.

“You know how much I like your face. And the rest of you. Are you my present?”

Daehyun shrugs, lips twisting into a shy grin. If Yongguk squints he can almost see the Daehyun of years ago, still growing into himself and spaces around him.

“Depends. Do you like this present?”

Yongguk puts an arm around him, tugging him close and speaking into his crown, “I love my present.”

Daehyun turns into his hold, hugging him tight. Yongguk is warm and feels more solid that he had before his break. He lets out a sigh, resting his cheek against the soft sweater the elder is wearing.

“I miss you. I’m sorry.”

Yongguk rubs his back, leading them over to the couch. They sit facing the tree and the window outside, snow falling lightly.

“Why are you apologizing for that?”

“Because…” Daehyun begins, worrying at a thread on his hoodie, cheek still pressed against the elder’s heart beat, “I don’t want you to feel sad about it. But I don’t want you to think I don’t miss you, either.”

“I miss you, too,” Yongguk says, “But you’re here now. And you’re staying, because I still haven’t unwrapped you.”

Daehyun laughs into his shoulder, dropping a little kiss on it before shuffling into Yongguk’s lap.

“It’s a couple weeks early for that. But then, you do deserve a little something.”


	4. You Better Not Pout - BangDaeLo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun and Junhong give Yongguk the motivation he needs to get home for the holidays a little faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yaya! This one's also late but I hope you like it. Thanks for being you <333

“You shouldn’t send him that, not when he’s working.”

Junhong curls around him from behind, arm reaching over to brush against Daehyun’s bare chest under the sheets. Daehyun uses the opportunity to snap another picture before going back to the message he’d been composing to Yongguk.

“Why not? Hyung should be here. I’m gonna make him wish he was.”

Junhong watches him type out a suitable cheeky caption before hitting send, grinning as he tugs Daehyun back up with him.

“Well, we broke in the cabin. Now we gotta finish cleaning and set up for when he finally _does_ get here. Himchan insists on a perfect Christmas and something tells me alpha will be in a mood when he arrives.”

“Oh,” Daehyun says, sending another picture he’d taken, “I’m counting on it.”

 

*             *             *

 

Yongguk struggles to keep his eyes open through the last meeting of the day. He gulps down the rest of his coffee, hoping it will give him a much needed burst of energy but it’s mostly useless for his kind. As director of his department he wants to afford his employees the respect of listening to them, at the very least, though it’s becoming harder as they day drags on.

He’s been a little distracted.

It was his idea that his pack go ahead a day earlier to their cabin for the holiday. They hadn’t been there in almost half a year and it was sure to need some dusting. Besides, the sooner the clean-up was done, the sooner they could all enjoy it. His pack didn’t deserve to waste a day just because he couldn’t get away earlier and he’d promised to take care of the end-of-trip clean-up to make up for it.

Still, heading to bed last night in an empty house had been hard. None of them were used to being alone. He could put up with it for short work trips but something was different about it when he was in his own house. He’d thought their scents and belongings would seem comforting, but in some ways it was even lonelier.

His phone buzzes, just as he’s thinking of checking in on them. He unlocks it, opening the message without a second thought.

He sees flashes of skin, a cheeky smile and a set of pearly teeth scraping against a tanned shoulder, bright white sheets and hands twisted into them, keeping some parts private, if just barely. A message that gets his blood racing in more ways than one.

Turning the device over, he takes a subtle peek around. His employees are all mostly half asleep, even the presenter droning on without much enthusiasm. He can’t blame them, it’s nearing 5pm on a Friday and they’d all just finished a major project this week.

He’s wide awake now though.

He grabs his phone again to type out a quick reply before focusing on the work at hand. He’s got new motivation now.

 

*             *             *

 

“I don’t know why we’re bothering to change the sheets in all the rooms, we’re all just gonna end up in the big one anyway.”

Daehyun wrinkles his nose at Junhong, “They smell musty. Doesn’t it bother you?”

“I’m a little preoccupied.”

When Daehyun turns around, Junhong’s eyes flick back up to his face, an impish smile on his face.

“Stop that,” Daehyun scolds with a laugh, “We promised Himchan-hyung we wouldn’t fool around anymore until we finished with this floor. And we still have 1 bedroom left.”

“Maybe 2, once I’m done with you in this one.”

Junhong climbs onto the bed, taking Daehyun down with him as the other man laughs and squirms. Junhong’s weight is comforting though and he lets the younger man hover over him, dropping soft kisses here and there.

“Did you hear back from Yongguk-hyung yet?” he asks, nipping at a soft spot on Daehyun’s chest.

“Oh!”

Daehyun twists to reach over to the night stand where he’d left his phone, flashing with a pending message that he now notices. He holds it out so Junhong can see too, swiping it open to Yongguk’s reply. It’s short and perfunctory like many of their alpha’s texts.

_hope you pups haven’t just been fooling around up there. i’ll be earlier than expected._

“He’s annoyed,” Junhong says with glee.

“Just that he’s not here. That’s his own fault.”

“You gonna say that to his face, Daehyunnie?”

“No!” Daehyun pouts, “And you better not say I did either!”

“Relax,” Junhong replies, grabbing the phone and sitting up to snap another picture, this time of his large palm against Daehyun’s narrow waist as he straddles him, his hair mussed and lips parted and red. Junhong lets his thumb venture past the already low-hanging waistline and Daehyun arches his back just as he snaps the shot.

_hurry, alpha. the one thing you never could teach us was patience._

He hits send before Daehyun can take his phone back.

“Are you trying to make him angry?”

“He’ll know it was me. Doesn’t he always?”

 

*             *            *

 

Daehyun can hear the sound of the car coming up the road a mile out but he still jumps when the door slams open, cold wind cutting into the cabin as their alpha tracks snow inside in his haste.

Yongguk kisses Daehyun like he imagines a soldier kisses his love after years away on a battle field. It’s mostly affection, but Yongguk is sure to leave a little bite on Daehyun’s lower lip, flushing it red. Daehyun hangs off his taller frame, legs bare and his long sweater riding up. Yongguk’s fingers brush against his thigh and under the fabric, pinching at his bottom briefly.

“Minx. I really shouldn’t indulge you so much,” he says breathlessly when Daehyun only laughs happily into his coat, “Where’s everyone else?”

“On a run in the woods. We didn’t tell them you were coming sooner.”

He should scold Daehyun for that but he’ll save it for later.

“Junhongie’s here.”

“That he is,” Daehyun says, taking their alpha’s hand to lead him down the hall to the main floor bedroom, the largest in the cabin.

“Good, because he needs a talking to after that last message he sent.”

When they get into the room, Junhong sits up from his spot on the floor where he’d been changing pillow cases.

“Hyung!”

He’s too tall to fit under Yongguk’s chin anymore but he somehow still manages to curl into his space like a pup and Yongguk kisses his face sweetly.

“Baby,” he murmurs fondly, “Has Daehyun been keeping a tight ship? Not tight enough to keep you mouthing off, though.”

“A little,” he says, pinching at Daehyun behind Yongguk’s back as they both stay pressed up against Yongguk and the warmth of his body, “But we’ve been having fun too.”

Yongguk laughs, “Yes. Daehyun made sure I knew that. Trying to punish me, kitten?”

Daehyun wrinkles his nose at the nickname, the pack always joked he was more like a cat than a wolf and it had grated on him in the past. He still lets Yongguk call him that though he’d never admit to liking it.

“You were punishing yourself. I know you missed us even if it was only a day.”

They detach themselves and curl together on the bed, Junhong just in his loose sweats and Daehyun in a soft long sweater that just barely covers anything that needs to be. Yongguk shrugs off his coat and toes off his shoes, already relaxing into a different state of mind, here in the woods and alone with his pack.

Junhong drags Daehyun to sit between his legs, nuzzling at his neck and resting a palm against his soft belly. Yongguk wants to bite, there and everywhere else.

“You know…” Daehyun whispers, “I’m sure the rest of them will catch wind you’re here soon enough but they’ll be here faster if they hear what a good time we’re having.”

Yongguk rests a knee on the bed, a wicked grin making its way onto his face. There were a couple of special Christmas gifts he’d stashed away but it wouldn’t hurt to bring them out a little earlier.

“Let’s make sure they hear us loud and clear.”


End file.
